Alvins Confession
by slutwoman
Summary: Okay.. So, if you don't like the first chapter then comment/ message me and tell me. THANKS! My best friend actually came up with the idea for this story.. I just helped him word it right and I added a few little twists so yeah.. I hope you enjoy!


Alvin sat in class half asleep, thoughts bouncing around in his head, each trying to answer one question: how would he tell them. It was Friday and his final class of the day. And he was just too burned out. Plus, he felt bad because he had yelled at Eleanor. Simon had told the Chipettes at lunch that he was cooking that night. Eleanor had asked if they could come over too and he had yelled, "No". Ellie had started to cry, and Brittany slapped him. The bell rang and Alvin got up and walked to his locker. As he was putting his stuff away, his friend Rudy walked up behind him and slipped a note into his hand. Then, with out saying a word he turned and left. Alvin, looking very confused, pocketed the note and finished getting his stuff together. He then ran out the doors to join his brothers and the girls so they could walk home. As they were walking he, went up to Eleanor and said,

"I'm sorry Ellie, but I have something really important to talk about with my family."

"That's okay, Alvin." Eleanor said, showing him a big smile.

"Are you going to tell us too?" asked Brittany. Alvin just shrugged and continued to walk. When they got home, Dave told them Andrew had called and asked them to come to the studio on Monday. Alvin looked very surprised at this. He just stood there for a second, then he shook his head and started toward their room.

"I'm gonna start dinner now." He said as he headed for the kitchen. For a few minutes, he leaned against the counter wondering what he was going to fix. He had just decided what he was going to make when his brothers walked in.

"You'd better not poison it Alvin." Warned Simon. Theodore started to laugh, and Alvin chuckled. Even Simon had to smirk. They all knew that when he put his mind to it Alvin was a _very_ good cook. Actually when he put his mind to anything he was very good at it. The problem was that it was hard to make him care.

" Ok Si." Alvin said, " I'll try not to."

" What ya cooking Alvin?" Theodore wondered aloud. He was sitting on the counter, legs swinging.

" That's a surprise," Alvin said as he nudged Theodore off the counter and started shoving him and Simon out the door. " Now out, and don't come back till I call you." With a smile on his face, he sighed and went back to work.

An hour or so later he called everyone down for dinner. Dave, Simon, and Theodore all walked in a sat at the table.

" This all looks wonderful Alvin." Dave said. Alvin had made an amazing looking steak Parmesan dinner.

" Yeah!!" commented Simon. " Amazing… What did you do?" He asked.

" What do you mean, Si?" Asked Alvin. He had that look of innocence on his face. The one that said danger. " I've done nothing wrong." Alvin said. Simon gave a snort of disbelief. Alvin gave a brief, sad smile " But I understand if you don't believe me. After all, I don't have the best track record." The seriousness of Alvin's voice caused everyone to stop eating and just stare at him." It's just that I have some stuff to tell you guys."

" Well?" asked Dave, " What did you want to talk about, Alvin?"

" Um… Well, first off, for the first time ever, I have all A's." Alvin started. Dave had just taken a bite, and was starting to choke. After a few seconds he finally cleared his throat.

" That's great news Alvin!" he managed to cough out.

Simon, looking very exasperated said, " Stop joking around, you could never get straight A's like me." Theodore glared at Simon for being so mean. He was about to say something but Alvin beat him to it.

Alvin was looking down but they could still hear him clearly when he said, " I can, and I did, but that's not really what I have to say."

" Come on Alvin, tell us the news… Please?" begged Theodore. Even though he was still mad a Simon, he was just as excited that Alvin was sharing things with them.

" Boys be quiet and let Alvin talk." Said Dave, " Go ahead Alvin "

Slowly, Alvin looked at each of them, staring deep into their eyes. Then he looked down with a sigh. As he looked up, they could tell that the internal struggle was over. He sat very still, back straight. " I've known this for a while but I couldn't find a right time to tell you guys." He began, " And I still can't find the right words, but…" He paused for a second.

**" I'm gay."**


End file.
